Speak Now
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.


I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

I hear the preacher say:  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence.  
there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaking hands.

All eyes on me.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.  
_Ga Eul took a deep breath and her eyes found the jigger interesting. For one, she was not a fan of alcoholic beverages. True that Jan Di would give her a trip to some old beer garden and drown her night away. She would just snort and wait until her companion would sober up. Usually, Jan Di would call her up and she would just accompany her, But this time, She had to channel her thoughts into something.  
Ga Eul can feel mist spraying into her pale face. The time of the year when people would celebrate one day of giving and spending their wages on some lame endowment. Really, whose bright was it to have a matrimony in this season? Come to think of it, this is season is the perfect setting. The season of love. Love, the word itself made her insides tremble.  
She knew that this time would come. Him tying the knot with some woman. She knew this was coming but no, it's not about him getting married, it was about how she would accept the idea. She had always considered him as hers. "Really now Ga Eul, was he even the best thing that's ever been mine?"  
So here she was, still contemplating on whether to consume the old Scotch whiskey in front of her or just lay there like a simpleton. She is a simpleton. A fool that would believe in happy endings. Didn't he tell that to her once?  
For once, Ga Eul had realized all this time she was a loser. A loser in love, so what else to do but raise the glass to mend the broken-heart she was having, maybe after a fair few shots she won't be talking again. Won't even love again. Maybe she would feel numb for the rest of her afflicted life.  
Why was she feeling this way? Oh right, He, So Yi Jeong, the man she had loved for all this years, the man who put the blue back in her sky, The man who put the rainbow in her eyes, when all that she was seeing was black and white, was finally getting married. Wait, was being forced to marry some random, and did she just say lucky girl.  
From what she had heard, the girl was nice.. knows how to cook and had lots and lots of cash. Compared to that girl, Ga Eul was just some dusty rag. But that's not the reason, no, the real effing reason was, why didn't he say no? Was he accepting the fact that he had no other choice? But what about her? What about 'us'?  
Tomorrow. His wedding day. Tomorrow, he will not be the same. He will never be the man she knew as free. Tomorrow, He will be-  
Again, she was thinking on consuming the whiskey. If she did this, would it, in anyway, change everything? She closed her eyes. Trying hard not to let any shade of gloom fill her eyes. She raised the shot glass and imbibed all of the content. Fuck. It's kicks. She could feel the sting as it passes through her esophagus. She rapidly reached out a chaser.  
Whatever tomorrow brings, she was sure as hell that she was going face it, even if she faces it alone, she has to be strong, for the last time. _Endure a heat of 1300 degrees, _and _In order for you to forget the affection you feel towards a person, you have to fully erase him/her in your heart._ Has she been erased?

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.  
_She could see everything flash before her eyes. She was there, in the back of the church _Basilica Minore de San Sebastián. _Ga Eul sneaked in and she saw his friends, her snotty family all dressed in pastel. A few more un-recognized people and then center of attention, THE GIRL.  
She saw her yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room, the bride was wearing shaped like a pastry. Ga Eul couldn't deny the fact that she was .. pulchritudinous, an epitome of grace and beauty. She would outshine every eligible maiden in this basilica. Isn't she lucky? Maybe they would make a lovely daughter or a charming son. No. that freaking thought sent her over the limit. This is definitely not what she came for in the first place.  
Ga Eul saw Woo Bin-sunbae, F4's Don Juan, why was he here? Oh yes, he was his best-friend and he knew all about 'them'. His face carried a smile that was saying 'someone-get-my-effing-friend-out-of-here-or-else-my-head-will-go-boom' She was sure he was unstable at the moment. Beside him was White Prince Ji Hoo-sunbae and then her best friend's husband Jun Pyo-sunbae along with her best friend, Ga Eul could tell from a distance that she was fidgeting. Irony. How come Jan Di had found her own happy ending? Right, because she fought for him. But that's what she did too right? Maybe because the guy did his part too. She let out a gasp. She was not supposed to be her but something tells her she had to be here. Here and watch this awful scene. Maybe if she would have seen then she will have a proper desistance. Wouldn't any one from the group stop this commotion? The thought almost made her like some kid asking for an impossible toy.  
But where is he? Did he chicken out and ran away? She hoped so, but she can feel he was near. Somewhere in this Basilica. Maybe if she could see him one last time, she would go far far away and never come back. Yeah, maybe that's what she'll do and just hope that she'll find her own happy ending.  
The crowd started to congest and then Ga Eul felt like she was being dragged inside the basilica. Before she could realize what was going on, she was seated at the farthest seat of the steel basilica. One of them thought she was a colleague of the bride. What a dumbass.  
She could hear everyone. Chatters, the fan girls who seemed like they were about to attend some reqiuem, the family and others. Ga Eul snorted in disgust, who are they to him? On second thought, who was she to the groom? A past lover? Someone he had encountered, or babysitted if you will when they had a vacation in New Caledonia a few years back? Someone who helped him in his first love? Why did she even bother thinking about how she stood in his heart, He was about to die in a few moments. Yes die. After this, he is nothing but some puppet controlled by his parents.  
And then she was startled. Fond gestures are exchanged. The organ started to play. To her, it sounded like a death march. Ga Eul just stood there frozen, among others, she looked behind her, a painting of 'Mater Dolorosa' emerged in her sight. She was crying, like what she is feeling right now. Like a dagger was stabbed through her heart. She thought, The End is near. In a few moments…

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen.__  
_This was the first time Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong. He was charming, as usual. In him are the most fashionable outfits, probably designed by the most popular designers, Everything about him was perfect. She tried to gaze at his face as he was walking down that same aisle. Ga Eul knew that behind that perfect physique was a boy crying out for help. She could tell just by merely looking at his eyes. Those scarlett eyes she used to dream about every night – and day. They were filled with grief. His smile, she could tell that it was all an act, He was forced to smile.  
And then he halts to a full stop when he reached the altar and faced the main doors of the basilica. She could still read him, He was looking at the doors, probably expecting some refuge. Yeah right Yi Jeong, as if the Justice League would descent and pick you up by their invisible place.  
After what seemed like forever, the bride walks in. Ga Eul walked towards the aisle. Probably to get a better glimpse of the person. That person should have been me but this girl stole that position. She gracefully owned the whole venue as she floated down the aisle.  
They meet up in the altar. Hands touched and Ga Eul could just open her mouth. This wasn't the same when Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung had their fail weeding. That was because Ga Eul knew that that was all an act. This one is different, heck, it was Yi Jeong on the line. Could she still try and cease this occasion?

_I hear the preacher say: speak now or forever hold your peace.  
_this was it. It's now or never. Could she do it? Half of her told her not too. She looked like she was going to make her she had accepted the fact that the girl who stole her limelight CAN actually tame down that Ex-Casanova. But can she accept all his flaws like Ga Eul?

_There's the silence.  
_C'mon guys. Woo Bin-sunbae, can't you do it? You are his best friend. His closest friend. How can you just save your buddy one last time, like what he would do for you when you are in one hella tight of postion?  
Ji Hoo-sunbae, can't you just do it again? like stand up and object like what you did a couple of years ago? I know you are a guy who would easily see cut through one's armor without even perspiring. How come you're not budging?  
Jun Pyo-sunbae, .. oh nevermind him! For all I know, he's trying his best not to let her best friend, his wife cause a scene. No, that wasn't her role. It was..

_There's my last chance.  
_Mine. Silly girl. How could I ask or rely on someone else to do that for me? I should save myself, and him. Besides, I would not even let this happen. No, after all this time of enduring the heat, being steeped and trampled on, after the trials and tribulations I have had. This won't kill me. I won't allow it. Yes, I know now that the determination is there.  
But what now? Time is running out. Ga Eul could see the preacher opening his mouth. From afar, she was observant of the things happening around her. It was like everything had turned slow.

_I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me.  
_I swear I don't know how or when, but I found myself standing in that same aisle. The aisle where the man of my dreams had walked, looking like a lost stag who was beaten until he was surely crippled before he was thrown out of the lion's den. I stood there.  
With all courage, all the sanity that's left of me. I just stood there like I was about to be exiled. If this is where my life end, then I'd probably choose to die here, infront of him. And then maybe..

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you.  
_Ga Eul could tell that she was now the center of attention. She could her them fuss. Start of the commotion. She had just officially created a scene. But something tells her that what she did was right. Even if this was wrong, even if she believed that this is wrong. Hell, forget all those beliefs. What's done is done. Don't hold back. Just take it as it is.  
Ga Eul was ready to receive the final blow. Her eyes never left him and from the way he turned around and faced her. Ga Eul was sure that she felt something inside him. Like they were connected and made to feel as one.  
She could feel succor. He had just received a succor from heaven. Ga Eul was sure she saw him smile.

This girl. At first, I thought she was just another unsophisticated girl. The kind of girl I would gladly obviate but no, this was the girl who made me see things are not taken for granted, the same girl who had made all the living shit out of me disappear, the only girl who believed in that crap, the advice I was improvising when his vexatious boyfriend had stroke the lighting I was expecting.  
The girl who had always won my heart and won't return it. The hillbilly I babysat once when my best friend's stupidity executed and absentmindedly kidnapped his Jan Di.  
The girl who had saved me. My solace. And until now, she was doing her thing. Saving me, Finding me when I thought of hiding under the table, just when I thought no one else would pick me up when I cried out for help under that table, when I needed a lap to sleep on. No, wholesome-ly a place to rest.  
She's here and All I could do is smile. I would never ever regret that day when I stepped on that restaurant, or rice shop as she had stressed to me while I was swimming. I could even remember the look on her face when she saw me in my swimsuit but no, she had made a man out of me. The moment I saw her, I could tell that Sparks flew, just the mere seeing her annoying look, that foolish smile and the irritating outfit, I just hate everything about her. Hate her up to the point that I learned that I was in love her. She taught me, yeah that's why I learned. It really makes you burn to learn.

**'I object.'**  
The pulchritude bride was forgotten. Yi Jeong ran towards the girl who just took all the sanity in him. Ga Eul was dragged outside the basilica. The crowd went crazy.

'Ga Eul! You fool! Why'd you do that for, huh?' Yi Jeong couldn't help but hug Ga Eul and then place chaste kisses on her lips. He was in ecstasy that he forgot his limitations. This was just pure heaven. 'Do you know what are the consequences for your act?' He felt his senses were coming back. He faced her, looked at her in the eye.  
'I-.. I' Ga Eul was still at awe. Everything just came in. For a split second of time, their chance of being together was about to burn in front of her.  
Yi Jeong's breath was all she could feel. The warmth of his breath. Ga Eul finally had the chance to say something. 'We, We have to do something Yi Jeong.'

'Yes, we'll think f something. For now-'

'We have to leave Yi Jeong. We have to leave now or live and die this way.'

'Yes I know sweet heart. Would you just let me speak?'

'No. I don't know what to think, Yi Jeong.'

'I know.'

'What?' Ga Eul was starting to lose her mind again. But this time it was safe. Or so she thought. At least now she's with Yi Jeong. They'll eventually make it out of this mess.

'We'll think of a way, Ga Eul. But now..' They were standing there by the water. It was more like when he had disclosed himself why he hadn't belived in happy endings.

'You do realize that all my life, it was like a stag party right?' Ga Eul just shook her head in confusion.

Yi Jeong let out his signature smirk and knelt down on her. 'Then, now that the stag party is over.'

'Chu Ga Eul, We will think of a way on how we would deal with this, but first,'

'you have to marry me.'


End file.
